hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
A Loony Halloween
A world that was made by tdm that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. The Bite Just wait until you turn into a random vampire themed badguy to mash those Vampires up, then leave. The Dance Just "dance" with the Centipumpkin until you get a Battle Axe to finish it off, then grab the Candles and leave. Terror Fest Just take the Flimsy Spears,mash the badguys,grab the Candles and leave. Batty Just mash the Bats and Vampires,grab the Candles and leave.Dont worry about the Dark Vampire, he can't be killed here, just ignore him. Gladiator Just grab the Weapons and mash the Badguys,remember to grab the Candles before you leave. Pumpkins in Spaaaaaaace! This can be a bit tough due to the fact you have to "shimmy" across enemies in tight passages to get to the Hammer,but it's doable with control of badguy aggro. Then mash the Badguys and grab the Candles and leave. For the Claustrophobia Secret Level entrance, it's a Candle tile just in the passage with the Turrets. Claustrophobia QUICKLY RUN AND GRAB ALL THE CANDLES AND LEAVE! The Pumpkin Menace You have to lure the Pumpkins to the Red tiles for them to kill them in order to get the Bunny to get to the level exit safely.Don't forget to get the Candles. Secret level entrance to Run Devil Run! is a Candle Tile at the top. Run Devil Run! (Secret Level) Basically run and grab all the Candles to the level exit. Skelly Guys Just mash the Boneheads and Crazybones with their Generators, grab the Candles and leave. Horrorific! Just grab the firepower,mash the badguys and grab the Candles and leave. For the Dark Vampire,flip the switches to turn on a bright light. Nightmare in Elm Park! Just grab the firepower,mash the badguys,then grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Vampire Convention (Hammer Keychain) Just grab the firepower available outside the building, then a Jet Pack nearby and jet over to the building landing pad. Remember to grab any Brains or Candles from this point. Then start working from the Bathroom,grab the Yellow Key,then go to the Creation room and be prepared for a fight, since there's an ambush and the Door will shut behind you. Defeat the Dark Vampire for his Yellow Key out and remember to take the Green Key nearby. Then go and mash The Countess at The Garden Show by going through the Green Door, then take the Red Key and go to the Cafeteria and grab the remaining Brains. Then back to the landing pad, press the skull tile for a Jetpack and go home. Pumpkin Power (Pumpkin Keychain.) Just your usual pumpkin mash level, with just the twist of your needing to get your powerups via stepping on tiles that are different from their floor patterns. Here's where the Pumpkin Keychain is. Mumble Rumble (Rocket Keychain) It's a rather complex level, but not that hard, just go through it with the zigzag pattern of Jet Packing around while using the special weapons carefully. The Rocket Keychain is at the Level exit once you have grabbed the Brains at the end of the course where The Sphinxster was. Zombie Reunion (Squash Keychain) Like the message at the start of the level says, leave no stone unturned. Or actually, no stone unstepped. Otherwise, just the usual mash the Zombies,grab the Brains and Candle level. For the Squash Keychain, you have to step on the non powerup stones to get the path into the mini lsland of the river to spawn,then step on the stone on the island to get it. The Loony Triangle Basically just you getting into the level Midnight Madness. Midnight Madness (Key of Lunacy) Unfortunately another tough to get through level,i recommend cheating to get through.Remember to grab all the Candles and Brains along the way. Once you mash all the Vampires in the end, just the Key of Lunacy is awarded at the end near the level exit. Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond Category:Dr L Worlds